


Tilting Worlds

by Typewriter15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter15/pseuds/Typewriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a SiriSev fangirl unexpectedly falls into the world of Harry Potter, how will she react and survive? Also how is she going to get her two favourite characters together?  Sirius/Severus slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought a lot about this and it took some pondering to make the decision to write it, but I believe it was the right choice. While 'we' can relate to Ambrosia as fangirls, I want her experience to be as realistic as possible. I do hope you enjoy.

Tilting Worlds

Ambrosia Harrison was an average sixteen year old girl, who just happened to possess a weird name and had a 'fangirly' obsession with characters from the famous novel Harry Potter by British author J.k. Rowling. Her friends described her as: bubbly, enthusiastic, loyal, bright and slightly crazy. None of her local friends understood her rather eccentric and dramatic love for her favourite character Severus Snape. To others he was: ugly, nasty, unpleasant and cold. To her he was: well it depends which age she described him at!

Ordinarily, at his canon age he was beautiful. The way his blank bangs framed a pale face and black pits for eyes. His skin almost looked fragile, sometimes, like porcelain. His eyes were soulful. His voice was sexy as hell! His dark attitude and attire, mysterious and alluring. His intelligence not much short of genius! And other obvious traits that people had learnt from the last book: brave, loyal and enduring to the end. His death had affected her so that she couldn't sleep properly for a week!

In his youth he was beautifully vulnerable and open, still most lovely coloured and intelligent, but less confident, therefore allowing her to think more cute. Though he still retained his dry and sarcastic manner, especially to his enemies like James Potter and Sirius Black.

But you see Ambrosia believed in hate-love chemistry, opposites attract, a main focus causes spontaneous emotions etc. Thus she was a Snack fan. Mmmm Snack. It was odd. If she actually met Severus Snape she wouldn't want him for herself but for Sirius!

"I only wished they had realised when they were young!" Ambrosia remarked casually. "They are so kyute!" she squealed. Baby blue eyes lit up with joy and wavy honey coloured hair dancing around her form as she lifted her hands in the air!

Suddenly the scene were Severus was walking down the corridor on that dark, stormy night came on. Ambrosia drewled. Then knowing what was coming her heart sank. I wish he didn't die! I wish I could help him! A tear slid down one pale bronze cheek.

Somewhere outside in the sky a piece of debris had entered the Earth's atmosphere. And a white flash sparkled across the sky.

There was a moments silence and awareness, and then blank…

"I don't care Sirius Orion Black. You are a disgrace to this family! Get out of my house!" Walburga screamed terrifyingly. "Mum,,," Sirius protested. "Now you bastard!" she shrieked. Sirius' eyes darkened dangerously. "Gladly" he said stonily, before grabbing his backpack and storming off.

Ambrosia groaned and lifted her hand to the aching pain in her head. "Oww" she whispered in a dizzying daze. "What's all the screaming!" she wondered. Her vision was blurry and it took a moment for her world to come into focus. She was kneeling on the ground on what appeared to be shrubbery and various types of grasses that opened up into a large park.

"What the hell!" Ambrosia asked frightfully. "Where am I!" she demanded, eyes scanning her environment once more.

There was a rustle from behind her and suddenly someone knocked her off her feet. "Shit"a male's voice cursed. She was immediately helped to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't see you in the dark. I was in a hurry" the voice spoke apologetically.

Ambrosia shook her head and grabbed the boy's arms to steady herself. She theen lokked up into her perpetrator and saviour's eyes. What she saw blew all the air out of her lungs like a vacuum. Her world tilted 360 degrees. "Si-Sirius!" she managed to gasp, totally freak out.

Sirius pulled an odd look. His stare intensified. "Sorry… Do I know you!" he requested suspiciously.

Ambrosia paused. "Uhm…no" she responded in a far off voice. "This is not normal…" she quipped under her breath. "No no no no no…..!" she continued to mutter incoherently, her hands over her head.

Sirius stared. Who in Merlin's name was this girl! She knew his name, and he observed that she was clearly insane.

Ambrosia was now having a panic attack. Oh merlin! Have I gone mad! Is this all in my mind? I must be crazy! What if this is real-there's no way. What to do! What to do….she panicked. Somewhere from inside her, Merlin knows where, a voice said Get a grip Ambrosia! Act if you have to!

She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She then looked up at Sirius who was still staring at her with a now disturbed look. "I am sorry. I just- I went through something pretty emotional today…" Think of something! "I had to leave home…leave my family" she uttered uncertainly.

Sirius looked completely changed to one she could only place as compassionate. "Did your family kick you out of home!" he asked seriously. "Yes." She answered immediately. "Yes I had a fight with my family and they demanded that I leave. Then I took some medicine and I passed out..I think cause of stress…" she made up.

"I'm sorry I was just very confused and panicked about today." She added immediately.

Sirius looked her over again. Her eyes seemed sincere and she did genuinely look scared. "I understand." He said compassionately. "But that doesn't answer how you know my name? Are you a witch?" he asked sternly.

"Yes" she answered as convincingly as she could. I went to school in America, and I am transferring to Hogwarts this year. I went there for an interview with Dumbledore. I saw a photo of my year that I'll be in, that is, sixth year and noticed you, cause well you know…I thought you were pretty cute" she made up shyly.

Sirius opened his mouth and shut it again. "Oh" he returned dumbly.

He continued to stare at her and she continued to stare back meekly. He didn't fully believe her, but if she was a muggle that had knowledge of the magical world, the authorities would be onto her. Besides if the photo story wasn't true, perhaps she was a clairvoyant and just knew things, then she'd be a witch anyway.

What were the odds that the two of them, strangers headed for the same destination, and in the same situation meet like this? He thought it was pretty damn high, then again, maybe not. He still wanted to know what kind of person she was. And he knew the correct questions to ask.

"So…you know my name but I don't know yours it-"

"Ambrosia" she cut in gently.

"Ambrosia huh?" he queried. "Food of the Gods?" he confirmed.

"Yes" Ambrosia answered brightly. "How do you know?"

Sirius thought about his answer for a moment. "In muggle studies I like to read Ancient Greek Myths. Besides most of the old stock of witches and wizards had latin or Greek names." He explained slowly. "I take it your part muggle then?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah…" she answered slowly. "My mother is a muggle. My dad is a halfblood".

"What about you?" she tried hesitantly, trying to play this out, yet keep some truth to it. She ahted lying.

Sirius hesitated and then. "I'm a pure blood." He stated matter of factly.

"Ok" Ambrosia answered simply.

There was an awkward pause.

And then "What do you think about bloodline supremecy?" he asked carefully, his eys studying every inch of her now.

With great sincereness she spoke. "It doesn't matter to me what 'blood' someone has. To me I consider all people to be equal, owing to the fact that we are all human".

"Just being magical is more fun though" she added cheekily to break the tense atmosphere.

Sirius nodded and for the first time he gave a small smile.

"What house do you want to be in Ambrosia?" he asked, this question more lightly.

"Gryffindor" was the automatic, and sure response.

Sirius grinned then. "That's my house" he said happily.

"Really?" Ambrosia responded falsely.

"Yeah…" he said warmly. "It's the best house. You will see." He continued to smile softly at her.

Ambrosia nodded her head awkwardly.

"Sirius?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"When I started coming back to consciousness I heard a woman screaming at you. I heard what she said! Did your family disown you?" she asked her eyes wide and compassionate.

Sirius looked away, hurt and angry. "Yes" he answered quietly. "My parents are- nasty… That's why I said I understand your situation" he answered cautiously.

"Ah…Thanks"

He looked at her eyes, they meant it. The gratitude was there.

"So you're completely alone?" he asked.

"Yes" she said in a small voice.

"As am I. Look since we are heading to the same place….Do you want to travel with me?" he asked earnestly.

Ambrosia looked at him a bit dazed. Then the information registered with a fierce knock. She knew nothing and she could only rely on Sirius at the moment. In this world, she was alone. She felt the reality of the situation turn her stomach. Daunting emotions surfaced and Sirius recognised it this time.

"Hey…" he comforted in a soothing voice, squeezing her shoulders. "Don't be scared. It will all work out. I will protect you…" the last part came out unexpectedly, but as surprisingly with a genuine certainty.

"Ok Sirius" she stated, just getting over her fear.

He put his hand around her shoulders and started to lead her away. "C'mon I'll take you to my friend James' place. His mum owns a store in Diagon Alley. She could give us a job over the summer, and you will need to get school stuff too" he said assuredly.

Ambrosia's despair lightened with Sirius' confidence and comfort. As they walked she lay her head sleepily on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sirius" she whispered gratefully, not knowing what the future would hold for her, but trusting in Sirius to guide her through this uncertain world.


	2. Getting Into Stride

Chapter 2-Getting Into Stride

The duo's destination was not too far away. James' family lived on a modest property in London, and they had walked to the taxi rank in silence, which was about one hours walk from Grimmauld Place. The two teenagers were currently on their way in a taxi. It was lucky that Sirius had met Ambrosia in a way, as he had no muggle money and she had to pay for the taxi ride to the other side of London. The traffic was moderate and the ride would take about an hour.

The driver was silent, and the lull of the car's motion was relaxing, and Sirius had calmed down enough from the fight with his family that he finally had a bit of time to think. He shifted his gaze slightly to his right, Ambrosia was fast asleep on his shoulder, her honey-coloured hair covering her face in golden waves and all the way over her knee-length aqua colour dress, which was slightly ruffled. Her breathing was deep but slow. She had a hold of one of his hands, and her position was one of an embrace like nature.

She had been so anxious, and then so exhausted that as soon as they got in the car that she that she collapsed off to sleep. Sirius had smelt her fear and uncertainty, and felt even more so her complete trust that he would take care of her.

It was strange, over the past couple of hours he had known her, he already felt the need to protect her. Still, so much was unknown about her and she was odd, but he sensed her sincerity. Their displacement form their homes was something he felt they were destined to deal with together, and he definitely did empathise. She just seemed so new to this, like she was displaced not only from her home, but form 'something-somewhere' else. He couldn't explain it. But he knew. And he also knew Ambrosia hadn't told him everything, but he would leave her until she was ready to divulge.

They finally pulled into the driveway of the Potter's home, and the vehicle pulled to a stop. Ambrosia still had not awoken. Sirius shifted gently, and pressed lightly on her shoulder.

"Ambrosia!" Sirius whispered.

"Wake up! We're here!"

'mhmm…" she murmured sleepily, nuzzling her face back into his shoulder. Sirius' cheeks tinged slightly.

"Ambrosia!" he said more loudly.

Ambrosia raised her head and blinked.

"Sirius…?" she asked groggily.

"We're here." He repeated gently.

"Oh…" she trailed groggily, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Sorry."

Sirius patted her on the arm to let her know it was okay.

The taxi driver turned around and gave her a fond smile.

"You have a nice sleep there Miss?" he asked, in a friendly, amused tone.

Ambrosia smiled shyly.

"Yes, thank you. I needed it!" she expressed positively.

He smiled and nodded.

"So that'll be eighty-one pounds Miss!".

Ambrosia sighed. At least she had money from her birthday which was a few days ago in her coat.

She shuffled and rummaged through her coat until she pulled out four fifty pound notes and five twenty pound notes.

Holding the notes up into the car's light she began to scrutinise them carefully, looking at the date. Manufactured in 1995, 2006, 1976, 1976, 1979, 2010, 2011, 1969, 1975? Ambrosia gave a visual groan. This could be a problem!

The taxi driver was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"Something the matter Miss?" he asked, troubled.

Ambrosia smiled sweetly.

"Not at all! Sorry, I just need to talk to my friend for a second!" she said, before hauling Sirius unexpectedly out of the car, and shutting the door so they couldn't be heard.

"Wah!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"What-' but he was blocked off by one of her hands around his mouth.

"Sirius, don't ask questions, Just do as I say. Please recite the date for me. Today's date!"

Sirius looked at her unnerved. She waited.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh" she said quickly, removing her hand from his mouth.

"Now!"

"Wednesday, June the 15th, 1977" he said confused as to why this was relevant.

"Thank you" she quipped, as she grabbed two twenties and a fifty and handed it to the driver.

The driver took it and handed her the change.

"Have a good night Miss and Sir!" he motioned to Sirius, gave them one last odd look then drove off.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked perplexedly. "Muggle money not work on certain days or something?"

"Never mind." said Ambrosia decisively, stuffing the rest of her notes in her coat's pocket.

Sirius shook his head.

"Whatever".

Ambrosia gave him a shy smile and then her face turned serious.

She then stalked over to his side, grabbed his arm and hugged him.

"What if they don't like me?" Ambrosia asked unsurely.

Sirius looked down at her.

"What James and his folks!? They like anyone! They would literally take their shirt off their backs to help someone out! Don't worry about it!".

He didn't understand her, but he wanted to ease her discomfort. James was his best friend, he knew him like he knew the back of his hand, and his parents were the nicest people he had ever had the fortune of knowing. That's why he had come here, knowing that James and his family would take him in as they see him like a second son, and hoping they could help Ambrosia out.

Just as if some deity was listening in on their conversation. The Potter's door burst open, and James and his family walked out.

"Hey Siri!" James greeted happily as he trotted up and embraced his friend. Sirius hugged him back as equally as thrilled.

"How you been?" he asked.

Sirius withdrew slightly and looked at him. "I'll tell you when we get inside."

James looked at Sirius' face and could see the pain reflected in his friends eyes.

"Alright mate!" he said as he rubbed his friend's shoulder.

He then looked up at Ambrosia who was a few metres behind Sirius, staring at everyone with wide eyes, like a doe caught in headlights.

James' first thoughts were that she was very pretty. A moderate size girl with long willowy honey hair, framing a fair skinned curved apple shaped face. The second was that she looked tense. Sapphire coloured eyes, looked at him nervously, and pink limps were now being worried as she looked at him . One of her fists were clenched in her pleated aqua coloured dress. 'Almost' as pretty as Evans! He thought wonderingly. She was the kind of girl James would expect Sirius to chase.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend Siri! You should have brought her for a visit sooner" he said happily as he clapped his friend on the back.

Ambrosia blushed a deep shade of red at the comment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he snapped embarrassingly.

"Actually we only met today"

James faltered for a minute then grinned.

"Okay a one night stand then?". Sirius swatted his friend up the head.

"Idiot!" he said as he started to walk inside to talk to James' parents.

Ambrosia's face was now puffed like a tomato, her eyes holding a minute trace of incense.

James rubbed his head goofily.

"Sorry…" he said apologetically.

"I noticed Siri was upset, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Ambrosia sighed, looked him over once more then suddenly let out a giggle.

"That's okay. Although embarrassing. It was pretty funny!" she said amused.

James laughed.

"I'm James by the way!" he said in a gentleman-like manner as he held out his hand.

"Are you Siri's new friend?"

She shook it and nodded.

"My name is Ambrosia. I met Sirius today when he left his home to come here. He-We have a circumstance in common. Let's go inside and we'll explain everything".

James nodded and led the way for her into his home.

The Potter's ended up understanding Sirius' eviction from his home as they had known his family situation for years, and automatically agreed to let him stay with them. The interest for Ambrosia's identity and situation had been sort by everyone in the room, including Sirius again. She ended up telling them at best most of the truth, trying to relate some of her personal experiences to this situation as she hated lying. It was painful and each person in the room saw the pain reflected in her eyes.

She told them that she was displaced from her parents' home from a muggle town in London and that there was no way for her to go back. She explained that her parents had separated, her father had left her and her mother, and her mother couldn't stand magical people anymore so she kicked her out and left. She said that she had been home schooled by her father all these years, but wanted to go to Hogwarts this year. She expressed that she was alone in the world now, had nowhere to go and that it was too painful and stressing for her to talk about her family.

At home in her world this was true. Ambrosia's mother had been a world renowned actress and her father was a budding scientist. They both had worked full time.

From the age of her birth to about ten years of age her father had been the one to spend most of his time with her. He absolutely adored his little princess! He thought she was enchanting, magical and endearing! They hunted for insects together in the garden, grew crystals and looked at microbes under the microscope. He even use to take her away on two week camping trips for his astronomy work. They use to sit under the stars and name the constellations. Her father loved stars! He also used to retell the Greek myths behind the stars and his love of Greek mythology led to her name, one that she was proud of. It was thanks to her dad that she had a quick-thinking mind and good grades at school.

Her mother on the other hand was a different story. Fame had made her vain and indifferent. She had never planned for a child, but accidentally fallen pregnant, and had had Ambrosia because her father had wanted her so much, and she had loved her father a great deal. From the moment she was born, she was referred to as 'the child' or 'the girl' from her mother. Her mother's comments of coarse had hurt her as a little girl, but Ambrosia had her dad, and most especially her aunt who was like her mother to her and her uncle who was like a second father to her. Not to mention her cousin Clara who was one of her best friends!

Her aunt was her father's sister, and her and her husband were both doctors. Clara was as much as a fanatic about the things Ambrosia liked as she was. The most cutting thing in Ambrosia's life was losing her dad. Her mother cheated on him with some big hit celebrity which had caused her father to consume too much alcohol and go out driving and killed himself. This happened when she was ten years old.

From that moment, Ambrosia had gone through a psychological panic. She kept hugging her mother and seeking comfort from her, clinging to her to try and erase the pain even though she knew her mother hated her. Even though she was always pushed away. No matter how many times she was pushed away, she just kept clinging to her mother, enduring the pain of her shoves. This pain was better then losing her father. Her mother couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want this intimacy with her child, so she gave her to her aunt and uncle, and her mother bought a million dollar mansion in America and moved away.

Ambrosia never really liked to talk about that part of her life, as she had convinced herself it didn't matter anymore. She had her aunt and uncle. Her cousin Clara had been a big help to her as well. That's all she had ever needed. Some form of a loving family and she had it. She didn't think she could have done it without her aunt, uncle and cousin.. She however, did make a shrine every year for her father, who she missed a great deal. Perhaps he had sent her this chance to be in this world. Maybe through a shooting star?

There were however occasions where she couldn't stop the pain, like right now.

Ambrosia had finished explaining her situation, before she looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered wretchedly, before she suddenly burst into tears, her hands reaching up to cup her face to shield her from the world. She then bolted out the door!

Sirius stood immediately and ran after her. The Potters and James looked after the girl, sympathy written on every inch of their faces.

Ambrosia was sobbing behind a tree in the backyard. She looked up the starts twinkling brightly in the sky.

Oh dad I miss you she thought sadly. I should be thrilled about being in my favourite universe, but the truth is dad, I'm scared. This is more than I ever thought I can handle. What if I can't handle it? Can I even belong here!? What if I'm a muggle and not a witch? And the authorities find me and they erase my memories or give me to the dementors? What if I run into Voldemort? What if Sirius finds out all this and he hates me!? This is such a mess! She buried her head into her hands once more and cried.

A light touch suddenly pressed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" the voice whispered sincerely.

Ambrosia sniffed and turned around to meet Sirius' grey ones., her eyes soft, looking up at him.

"I know." She answered gratefully.

Sirius gathered her in his arms and laid his chin on her head.

"I know what it's like to have your family hate you and you wanting to be loved, but it can never happen. It's not something anyone should have to go through."

"No, it's not" Ambrosia agreed.

"I haven't known you for long Ambrosia. But I feel your pain. I want to be here for you. And if there's anything I can do let me know."

Ambrosia smiled and squeezed Sirius briefly before detaching herself.

"I will. Thank you for all you've done for me."

Sirius gave a happy smile in return. "And thank you for what you have done for me Ambrosia".

Their sweet affinity was interrupted by the sound of James calling from the back door.

"Siri! Ambrosia! Tea's ready! Come in and have some dinner and dessert! Then we'll show you to your rooms!"

Ambrosia turned to Sirius in surprise.

"See I told you they'd let you stay" he said smoothly.

Ambrosia smiled. "The Potters are truly a nice family."

Her last thought before she walked inside was I'm sorry Harry never got to know the love and comfort of his grandparents.


	3. A Swoop in the Park

Chapter 3: A Swoop in the Park

After Ambrosia's tragic family situation being revealed, she was treated with the utmost compassion and respect. Everyone truly made her feel at home-like family. Of course she didn't expect anything less from the Potters or Sirius.

She was given her own room just next door from Sirius'. It was great because she would often sneak into Sirius' room to chill- the pair would talk, read together or the play wizards' chess when she was worried or couldn't sleep. James would often join in on the fun as well. Her room was quite large for a guest bedroom and the Potter's allowed her to decorate it and add her personal bling to it.

Her room consisted of a queen sized bed, a bed side table, a combined desk and bookcase, a wardrobe and a large window covered by soft lilac drapes.

Her bed covers were orange and red, covered by phoenix and fire motifs with yellow sheets underneath. She had acquired it when the Mrs Potter had taken them all shopping to get supplies for them and the house.

In her wardrobe were three outfits that she had picked out. Only three until she was able to pay them off and buy more once she started working in Diagon Ally with Sirius and Mrs Potter. She had chosen a simple yellow knee-length floral dress with a black cardigan, indigo jeans with a black, purple-green swirl t-shirt and an emerald v neck blouse with a knee-length white plaited skirt. Mrs Potter `had lent her one of her long burgundy cloaks that she slipped over her clothes on a cool day.

James had allowed her to steal three books from their library to slip onto her bookcase. Two muggle novels, and a non-fictional text about magical creatures. James had also given her a spare piece of parchment, a quill and some ink that sat neatly on her desk in case she wanted to write a letter or write some notes.

The Potters' had been incredibly kind to her, and Ambrosia had never known anyone apart from her aunt, uncle and cousin that made her feel as welcome and at home as they did. If she had any queries or needed any help at all they made sure that she was comfortable enough to ask. The same applied for Sirius.

James was pleasant and also very helpful. He seemed very different to the arrogant, bullying person that she had expected as detailed in the books. His air was one of relaxation and contentment. She guessed why shouldn't he be? With the lifestyle and family he had! She could tell one thing for sure though. The Potters absolutely and irrevocably adored their only son and gave him everything! He too truly loved his parents a great deal! Sirius was also like a second son! No wonder James and Sirius were so close!

About a week after she had settled in with the family, Mrs Potter announced that she would take Sirius and Ambrosia to Diagon Alley to work in her Potions supplies and lolly shop. Ambrosia was taught how to handle money and serve customers at the front, while Sirius and James did the ordering, packaging and stocking. The three were left entrusted with the business while the Potters went to visit some friends in Rome for a couple of weeks.

Ambrosia was standing at the counter her burgundy cloak adorned and the hood pulled over her head. Her hair was in a long braid, cascading down one side and contrasting with the redness of her cloak. She was currently scanning the Potions ingredients list. This was her first day of work unsupervised, and all in all her first job. She wanted to do well by the Potters and not stuff it up.

"250 grams of Moonstone 11 sickles, 250 grams of mint 3 sickles, 250 grams of phoenix feathers 20 galleons, set of 10 dragon teeth 55 galleons…" she uttered to herself. Suddenly, the door bell rung indicating a customer had walked in, snapping Ambrosia out of her reverie.

She put on a bright smile. "Hi! Welcome!" she said brightly, before she noticed who had walked into her store and her smile vanished, her face now holding an expression of awe.

Standing a few inches from the counter, raven hair curtaining a pale face and lively charcoal eyes glinting out from beneath them was Severus Snape. He was wearing black robes and was staring at her with a speculative expression.

Ambrosia sucked in a breath. Oh Merlin! Its Severus she thought. Her heart was thumping madly and her blood felt like liquid fire. Severus Snape is in my store! And I get to serve him! SEVERUS SNAPE IS HERE! her mind squealed, her consciousness jumping up and down with sheer joy, while her exterior portrayed a wide smile.

Severus looked at her oddly, looking her up and down for a moment. "Hello.." he said slowly. "Could I please get some powdered Moonstone and some dragon scales?"

Ambrosia still couldn't quite get over her excitement until she snapped herself out of it and gave a him a beaming smile which seemed to make Severus shift uncomfortably.

"Of coarse! I'd be glad to help!" she chirped happily.

She smiled uncontrollably while she bent behind the counter for the moonstone and dragon scales box for special order distribution.

"What amount of each would you like?" she asked brightly, flicking her head up and looking at him with the same amount of happiness when he had walked in.

Severus didn't know why this girl was so happy... Usually his presence triggered displeasure or distaste in people he met or people who knew him. But this girl- She was smiling at him like no one had ever smiled at him before. Lily had smiled at him of coarse, but not with a passionate glittering smile this girl seemed to smile at him with. Severus noted that her expression right now made her one of the most beautiful things Severus had ever laid his eyes on. But didn't she know who he was?! He didn't recognise her as a Hogwarts student and she bore no resemblance to any wizarding families he recognised. Severus wondered who this girl was. Of coarse he wasn't so interested as to ask!

Severus brushed it off and responded quickly to her question. "200 grams of moonstone and 2.5 grams of dragonscales, please".

Ambrosia nodded politely, and still smiling she placed a bag on the scales, zeroed it, and proceeded to weigh out the desired amount of ingredients.

"So... are you enjoying your holidays?" Ambrosia asked still thrilled at his presence, while trying to remain casual and polite.

Unless enjoyment included being beaten by his drunk father most nights, and watching his mother suffer the misery of a broken family, then no he wasn't having an enjoyable holiday.

"Yes." he lied simply. As if he'd tell her otherwise.

Ambrosia seemed to be studying him intently and could see the momentary flash in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him very slightly and proceeded to weigh out the ingredients. I know Severus. It was tactless for me to ask. I'm sorry.

She had finished weighing out the ingredients and had tied them up in two separate plastic bags.

"That's great!" she said falsely. "So that will be 25 sickles and 6 knuts please..."

He narrowed his eyes at her, still trying to work her out. He then reached into his robes and gave her the money.

"Thank you" Ambrosia said politely, putting it into the till.

Severus nodded in politeness, took his purchases, and walked out the door.

"Bye!" Ambrosia called after him.

Just as he walked out the door, his collar had fallen down a bit and with a pang, Ambrosia could see that he had heavy bruising on either side of his neck.

She slid down the wall that she had been leaning on and her eyes began to water.

She loved Severus as a character! But seeing him in real life, suffering, saddened her greatly.

The tears fell silently. "I'm sorry Severus..." she whispered very quietly, as she gently brushed the tears out of her eyes.

The rest of the day, despite Ambrosia's sadness over Severus, was quite pleasant. Sirius had finished stocking the store at around eleven and came to chat to Ambrosia while there were no customers.

She had served and met a lot of pleasant people, and had even sold a few extra items. She felt that she was doing rather well, and this gave her a great sense of achievement. After working for 10 hours, Ambrosia and Sirius closed the store down at 4pm, and both walked out side by side extremely content and with 15 galleons pay each.

"So you enjoyed today then Ambrosia?" Sirius asked happily.

Ambrosia smiled. "Very much, yes" she said serenely.

"Now that we have a steady job for the summer we can support ourselves a little and help the Potters out!" he said happily.

"Yes, I don't want to burden them. Mr and Mrs Potter have been most kind to me. As have James and yourself" Ambrosia quipped joyfully.

"You have especially been of help to me Sirius! Thanks for-" Emotion started to get a grip on her and she flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Thanks for being a great friend!" she said soulfully.

He returned the embrace, "No problem" he responded gently.

They were now away from the main shop and were walking through a little bushy inlet with a pond where children would feed the ducks and wild geese. The parkland birds were a popular spectacle and the geese were often very bossy.

Both Ambrosia and Sirius were walking peacefully, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's company.

However, their progression along the path was stopped by three people who walked out in front of them.

Sirius recognised them as Crabbe, Doyle and Regulus Black-his younger brother...

"So..." Reg said haughtily. "You get kicked out and had to run to golden boy James Potter for help did you?" he asked, laughing in a mock tone. The others followed.

Sirius' blood boiled.

Ambrosia looked the three boys over and couldn't make out who they were. She stood closer to Sirius, rather uneasy.

"Shut up and stay out of my way Reg!" Sirius snapped angrily, grabbing Ambrosia's hand to lead her around them.

But Regulus wouldn't have it. "Mother will be disgustingly pleased to verify that you are now bludging off the Potters-the blood traitors. Hey, she even started to scrape your name off the family tree the other day, maybe this piece of information will cause her to finish the job!" Reg taunted.

Hurt flashed in Sirius eyes, and the next thing he knew he was stalking over to his brother with great speed and grabbed him by the collar. Regulus looked afraid for a second, before a fist collided with his right cheek.

The boys started fighting avidly. The two muscly specimens grabbed Sirius off Regulus and started to beat him.

Sirius was putting up a good fight, his rage making him wild and uncontrolled.

Ambrosia was scared for him. What can I do!? she asked herself.

"Sirius!" she cried before she looked around her and found a nice rock the size of an orange and chucked it at the brutes head who was currently restraining Sirius while the others beat into him.

The rock hit its target and with a groan the boy let go of Sirius and fell to the floor groaning in pain and holding his head with two hands.

Sirius retreated back several steps towards Ambrosia, anticipating another attack towards himself or her.

"Your mudblood girfriend will pay for that Sirius!" Reg screeched. "Goyle take care of Sirius! I'll get the girl!" Goyle who was several inches taller than Crab and more muscular if possible rushed at Sirius and Sirius dodged in time, but now the two were locked in a death grip match, he couldn't get away.

Regulus pulled out his wand and gave a nasty gleam towards Ambrosia. "You dishonor the name of our family by being with my brother mudblood! Not that he matters, but I'll take care of you!"

"No!" Sirius yelled, trying to throw Goyle of him and get to Ambrosia.

Ambrosia retreated back several steps towards the pond. She didn't have a wand, and she didn't know if she was a wizard or not yet. She had no way of defending herself! Her eyes were wide in fear and her mouth was open slightly. There was a scary gleam in his eyes and he had his wand pointed straight at her head.

The ducks and geese that inhabit the pond had strangely not flown away during the riot between them. They seemed to be observing very closely, and just as Ambrosia was about to be cursed by Regulus' wand, something hit him in the head, causing him to falter.

"Oww!" he said, removing his hand from a now bleeding gash on his forehead. "What was that!?".

And then he finally got his answer.

Dozens of magpies, ducks, geese and pigeons were zooming around and at him, making him retreat from Ambrosia and bolt in the opposite direction, protecting his head from more blows from various birds.

Ambrosia was stunned. She stood there in amazement watching the birds rip pieces of Regulus' black hair out.

The birds then started to zoom towards Goyle who had just realised Regulus'plight, and who currently had Sirius in a lock..

They started to violently swoop him too and Goyle immedietly let go of Sirius and let out a feminine screech-as if he was a bird himself!

He bolted after Regulus, as did Crabbe who had just managed to stand on all fours, and was sporting a big bleeding egg on the side of his head.

Ambrosia couldn't stop laughing-the sight of them all fleeing, yelling and falling all over themselves was hilarious. Sirius had joined her at her side and was laughing too.

The birds continued to circle around for another thirty seconds or so and when danger no longer presented itself, they landed in the grass or the pond, and started to quietly search for bugs.

The biggest goose who was white, with a long niche, and hardy orange beak waddled towards Ambrosia and Sirius with a loud "Honk!"

He stopped right in front of Ambrosia's feet and honked again.

Ambrosia looked quickly at Sirius, smiled, then bent down and reached out her hand. The goose waddled forward a bit more and lay the top of his head in her palm, where she proceeded to give him a scratch.

The pigeons were cooing softly, almost as if they were trying to calm everyone.

"Thanks!" Ambrosia said gratefully and gave him a final scratch before he gave a soft honk in reply, and flew towards the pond, to hunt for insects with his flock.

A family had just arrived with two small children, and the kids were splashing in the shallows and throwing bread at the birds, who gobbled it up quickly.

Sirius stared in wonder at the birds. His gaze then met Ambrosias'

"They like you for some reason. They protected us because of you were here!" he announced in awe.

Ambrosia's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "No they didn't. Birds are very good in sensing and responding to danger. They are intelligent animals, and I think they were able to empathise with us when we were in danger. Still we owe them!" Ambrosia explained modestly. She didn't admit that this incident could have been anything else. Not yet. She was still in awe herself from the event!

"Come off it Ambrosia it was-" but he was cut off by Ambrosias' fingertips on his bruised and cut eyelid and eyebrow. His nose looked swollen also. "Those bastards! Look what they've done to you..."

Sirius closed his hand around her hand still in place on his eyebrow. "I'm fine." he assured her looking into her eyes. "Thanks for throwing that rock-good aim. You saved me from Crabbe. And you got those birds to do something. You saved me then too. Thank you, Amb."

Ambrosia inwardly gasped. That was the first time he had called her a nickname! She beamed with joy! "That's quite alright Siri."

Sirius grinned at her in turn and gave her a gentle slap on the back.

"Come Amb, lets head back to the Potters! I can't wait to tell James how those gits finally got what was coming to them! It'll be hilarious!" he said excitedly.

Ambrosia laughed. "Yes! James will be positively dying with laughter!" she said brightly, and they walked arm in arm back to the floo channel in Diagon Alley and travelled home.


End file.
